Those Who Love You
by FluffyShallEatYou
Summary: This is a short story meant as a prequel to a story that will be posted after this is finished being published. Follows the childhood and early adolescence of Katherine Summers, daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey.
1. 1971

**Hey Guys! So I get that I'm being a little sporadic when it comes to posting, but I'm trying to figure out what people actually like from my stories, so I'm posting a bunch that have been sitting around for a while. If all goes well this is meant to be a prequel of sorts to a longer story that I have almost entirely finished. This is going to be a series of one shots following Scott(Cyclops) and Jean Grey's daughter. It has very little in the way of plot, but its just meant to show he growing up and her relationships to the people around her.**

1971

Scott sat on the floor, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe that this was happen. He knew, of course, that sometimes it did happen, but he had never imagined that it would happen to him and Jean.

He sighed. He hadn't been very kind when she had told him. At first, he had thought that she was joking. When he had realized that she wasn't, he couldn't speak. He didn't want to either, for fear that he would say something awful. When he finally did say something, it was only a chocked out "Um.. I need to.. Wow.." and he had stumbled from her bedroom. A place he wasn't supposed to be in the first place, and if he had followed that rule, then they wouldn't be in this situation. He felt bad about his abrupt departure, but he still didn't know what he was supposed to say or do next time he saw Jean. How was he supposed to react to this? They were fifteen. If they were older he imagined that he might be happy, but they were still just kids themselves. They weren't ready for this.

He heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and stood up quickly, glad that his glasses covered enough of his face that no one besides an empath would be able to tell what he was he rose he recognized his elder brothers approaching figure. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see Alex just then. Usually he would go to Alex about any girl trouble, but he was pretty sure that Alex hadn't been in this situation before.

"What's up, Boy Scout?" His brother asked him, obviously having no idea what was really going on.

Scott sincerely meant to respond with the word: 'Nothing', but what actually came out was;

"Jeans pregnant." He bit his tongue sharply as his brothers eyebrows shot into the air.

"Um, wow, what?" Alex demanded. Then he shook his head. "Not on." Scott was silent as his brother lead him to his bedroom. No one spoke until Alex shut his bedroom door tightly behind them.

"Now tell me what's going on, Scotty."

Scott exhaled heavily.

"We didn't think this was going to happen." he burst out, " I mean obviously we knew that it was a possibility, but we were careful. I mean, I'm not even old enough to drive, there's no way I was looking for my girlfriend to get pregnant. I don't understand how this happened, I mean, I know, but I'm fifteen Alex." He stared at his brother, tears slipping out from under his glasses. "Alex what do I do?"

His brother frowned at him, and exhaled heavily.

"Scott, this stuff happens, no matter what kind of precautions you take. You're a smart kid, you knew the risks of having sex before you did it. Right now you have to make a choice. You can either leave Jean to deal with this on her own, or you can support her through this. It takes two man."

Scott looked at the ground. They both knew that he wouldn't just leave Jean. Alex continued.

"Now I'm assuming that you had a little freak out when she told you and you did a runner. Not cool. I highly recommend going back to her room and actually talking this out."

Scott nodded at his brother.

Somehow Alex always knew what the right thing to do was.


	2. 1972

**I'm not even going to try to excuse myself. I'm awful. Its been over a year. Sorry.**

1972

Scott paced in the hallway outside the medbay. He could hear Jean shouting in pain from through the door. His brother leaned against the wall nearby.

"Calm down, Scotty-boy. You took health class, you know this is normal. Jeans gonna be fine."

Scott kept pacing accompanied by the sound of his girlfriend's screams and the knowledge that at any moment he was going to be a were sixteen years old. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen to them.

Scott shook his head roughly. Sometimes he feared that this baby- his and Jeans baby- would grow up unloved. That him and Jean might be to bitter over losing their own childhoods to give their daughter one. If he kept thinking like that then he was sure his fears would come true.

The screams stopped and Scott whirled around to face the door.

After what seemed like forever, it opened revealing Hank in scrubs. His gazed at Scott seriously.

"Would you like to see them?"

Scott nodded jerkily and walked silently towards the door. He glanced back at Alex who nodded encouragingly.

When he entered the room Jean was laying in one of the nicer hospital beds rather that the cots that most patients received. He could tell through the red tint of his glasses that her face had lost all colour and she looked exhausted. He approached the bed and laid a hand on hers gently. She blinked open her eyes with a weak smile.

"We have a baby, Scott," her voice was hoarse.

Scott nodded.

"Yes, we do."

Hanks voice floated over from the other side of the room.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" He asked carrying over a bundle of white blankets. He reached the two teenagers and held out the bundle toward Scott who blinked and looked down at Jean.

"I held her before he took her to clean," She said gently, knowing exactly what he had been thinking.

Scott held out his arms and there it was. He was holding his daughter. This tiny squishy pink think thing was his baby. Her nose crinkled up as she released a miniscule yawn and Scott felt himself smile. He had no idea how he could have imagined not loving this perfect little person.

"What's her name," Hank asked, hold a paper that was likely the birth certificate.

Scott stared again at his daughter's face.

"Katherine." He said. He and Jean had taken to calling her Kathy when referring to her. Jean smiled.  
"Katherine Alexandra," Scott looked down are her in surprise. They hadn't actually discussed a middle name.

"He's done so much for us…" She trailed off.

Scott grinned and nodded.  
"Katherine Alexandra Summers," He said firmly to Hank.


	3. 1976

**I may be awful, but this is my second update in one day, so at least I apologize well.**

1976

Scott walked into the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend and collapsed on the bed. The brotherhood had been particularly violent and not a single x-man had escaped without injuries. Jean was in the medbay helping Hank sew up a particularly large gash that Rahne had received from Azazel. They really needed to come up with a better way of handling the teleporter.

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the doorway. Scott groaned internally but sat up to see his four year old daughter standing just inside the room. Behind her was eight year old David Xavier looking disapproving.

"Sorry, Scott. I tried to tell her to leave you alone for a bit, but she wouldn't listen to me." He frowned at the younger child.

Upon meeting Kathy as an infant David had immediately declared himself her older brother, and had always tried to take care of her the same way the Alex had taken care of Scott. Unfortunately for the boy, though Kathy enjoyed playing with David in was incredibly rare that she actually listened to a word he said.

"It's fine, David." Scott could see the relief in the boy's face. Always so afraid to upset others. "C'mere, Kathy," The little girl giggle and ran to the side of the bed. David walked away shutting the door behind him. Scott lifted his daughter onto the bed.

"Did you have fun playing with David today?" Kathy shook her head.

"I don't like David no more," She said as firmly as a four year old could.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

Kathy shrugged.

"Dunno."

Scott held in a laugh.

"Alright. How about you take a nap with Daddy, and we see if you still don't like David when you wake up?"


	4. 1977

**So all the updates are really short. Give me feed back. Do you prefer really short updates where each update is a time jump or should I do time jumps within an update and have them be longer?**

1977

Five year old Kathy Summers stared up at her uncle skeptically as he introduced her to the little boys that were supposedly her cousins.

They were small and wrinkled and bald and didn't really look much like children to her at all.

She reached over and poked the one uncle Alex had called 'Tommy' in the cheek. He didn't react. Just stared at her with wide unblinking eyes. She looked at her uncle.

"They don't do nothing."

Uncle Alex laughed at her. She wasn't sure why.

"Thats cause they're little. You didn't do much when you were this small either."

Kathy rolled her eyes.

"I was never that little, Uncle Alex."

He just laughed at her again.

"Sure thing, Squirt."


End file.
